Love at First Flight
by daddyfitz
Summary: A flight attendant, and a pilot. History, adventures, and love beginning with the first flight.


Chapter 1: New York, New York

* * *

Olivia rolled across the bed to silence her phone for what felt like the fifth time. Her head is pounding as the light shines into her apartment from her windows, I need to buy some curtains soon she thinks. She however can't concentrate on thinking, between the loud alarming sound that wont shut up and the light is not helping her obvious migraine. The light is like a million needles sticking her in the eyes, and the sound of her ringtone is amplified as if she has pit seats to a rock concert. But, it the pounding in her head part that's the worst, it is so intense, so debilitating. She instantly regrets her decision of going out to the bar with Abby last night. Why didn't I stay home?

Today is a big day for Olivia, the biggest day in fact. After working for Pan Am Airlines for over three years, she has been promoted to chief purser, and her first job with her new position is with the great privilege flying the newest aircraft to London this morning.

Olivia's eyes finally adjust to the light and she can focus in on her phone. She see's she has several missed calls from her best friend Abby, and then her eyes move upward to check the clock on her phone and she nearly jumps out of her bed. Olivia must have slept through her alarm because it 9:17 a.m. and her fight takes off at 10:30 a.m. this morning. She immediately runs towards her bathroom hopping in the shower, to wash her body and do her normal bathroom routine. She pops two aspirins in her mouth and downs it with some water before she runs down the hallways grabbing her luggage and her flight attendant attire. Olivia swiftly locks up her apartment as runs out rolling her luggage and carrying her heels.

With her thumb and pointer finger in her mouth whistling, that sharp clear whistle that grabs the attention of anything and everything with ears. Three taxi cars instantaneously stop at the sound. She immediately opens the taxi door closest to her as she flings her items in the taxi.

"To JFK please, and step on it."

Olivia dials Abby as she rapidly starts undressing in the taxi changing into her uniform. Thankfully this isn't the first time Abby's late night shenanigans have caused her to miss her alarm and get ready in a taxi. The phone is still ringing waiting to be picked up by Abby as she is pulling off her top exposing her lacy black bra and she is thankful the taxi driver isn't trying to take a peek at her. She only has about thirty minutes until she arrives at her destination and a lot of things to do to get ready.

"Well good morning, it seems like sleeping beauty has finally woken up. Where the hell are you? You were suppose to be here fifteen minutes Liv," Abby says as her voice beams through the speakerphone.

"This is your fault Abigail, don't start. I'm never going out with you again." Olivia says in a muffled voice because she's trying to put her shirt on and its covering her mouth, fortunately Abby has heard this same line over and over again.

"Yeah, mmhmm sure. You say that every single time, but you still always manage to come out with me."

"I'm serious, it is my first big day at work and here I am get ready in the back of a taxi. Plus I need to meet with the pilot before the plane takes off," Olivia says now slipping on her tights and high heels.

"Oh yeah, about the pilot…" Abby can't finish her sentence because Olivia cuts her off.

"What about him, spill!"

"He's… he's fucking hot!" Abby says nearly moaning thinking about him.

"Yeah, well you think Stephen is hot, and while he's cute, he's definitely not my definition of 'hot' per say."

"No Liv, I mean he's like a Greek Goddess status, I swear if Stephen wasn't in the cockpit with him the whole time during the flight I'd probably hit on him."

"You are shameless," Olivia giggles.

"Stephen told me he's ex-special black ops from the Navy, and you know what that means."

"No I don't Abigail, please enlighten me."

"It means two things, one he most defiantly is strong enough to handle a woman in bed and he must have a strong stamina. Two he hasn't had sex recently meaning he's free and has a lot of pent up frustration."

"Goodbye," Olivia says laughing louder than before.

* * *

With her hair and make-up finally done Olivia finally arrives at JFK and steps out of the taxi dressed as if she never was running behind. She hands the driver three twenty-dollar bills as she thanks him. Running through the airport. She spots Morris and she couldn't be more thankful that he is in TSA this morning. She quickly skips the long line of people and put her luggage on the scanner before she steps in the machine placing her hands above her head waiting for it to do a full circle around her body. Morris gives her the all clear and she grabs her luggage quickly trying to get to the airplane before the pilot gets on the plane.

"No red velvet cupcake this time?" Morris screams towards a running Olivia.

"Next time I'm in New York, a full dozen is on me." Olivia says as she runs backwards-waving goodbye to Morris.

As she's running towards Terminal 5, she's only paying attention to her feet and how fast she can get there. Suddenly she slams her body into Abby and almost topples over. Thankful Abby helps her land on her feet.

"Oh my God, have they got on the plane yet?"

"No not yet, him and Stephen are still upstairs talking to some fancy people, let's go explore the aircraft before we have to go into work mode."

Olivia and Abby both walk into the plane and are mesmerized, they cannot believe this will be their "home" away from home for the day, weeks, and months to follow. Neither one have them have ever seen something more unbelievable than an untouchable aircraft. There moment is slightly broken up however, as Quinn and Lauren enter.

"Wow! Its beautiful." Quinn says as she walks around feeling everything as if she was a child in a toy store unable to control herself from touching everything.

"What do you think ladies? Can we make this work?" Stephen says popping up out of no where smirking towards everyone but really only for Abby.

"Are you our pilot?" Quinn says perking up.

"No, he's our co-pilot" Abby says smirking back to him teasing him mercifully.

"First Officer, I'm First Officer!" Stephen says back.

* * *

Fitz touched the side of the plane before walking in, something he did every time before he flew, it was his way of good luck. As he walked into the cabin he made his way straight to the cockpit while Stephen was still talking to the girls and Fitz was amazed at the beauty of this plane. It was brand new, never touched, never flown, and he was mesmerized. He had just finished his last black ops mission as a U.S. Navy Seal about a month ago and although he was nervous of the transition from military life to civilian life. He stood on this plane and every fear went away as he knew he was exactly where he needed to be in life, and he was ready for where the next adventure took him, not only with this plane, but with his life.

"You nervous? Because I could take that seat if you're nervous," Stephen said as he walked in the cockpit and saw Fitz admiring the plane.

Fitz chuckled, "Thank Stephen, but Pan Am wants actual pilots in the left seat."

"Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

"Welcome aboard! Right this way."

Olivia, Abby, Quinn, and Lauren were all at the front of the plane greeting the guest as they entered the plane. Olivia took the jackets from the First Class guests and was accommodating them with beverages. While the other girls handled greeting the business class and coach guest and helped them get settled in on the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Olivia Pope and on behalf of the entire crew, welcome aboard Pan Am flight number 934 non-stop service from New York to London. At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to 'airplane' mode or stowed away until we are in the air and an announcement is made. Thank you." Olivia said over the intercom.

After everyone was settled in first class Olivia made three cups of coffee for Harrison, Stephen, and the new captain she had yet to meet. And what better way to introduce herself to him then with her world-famous coffee.

* * *

"Fuel quantity checked." Harrison said.

"Flight controls free and correct." Stephen said.

They were checking things off the list and making sure the flight was secure and perfect for the first flight as Olivia walked in with a tray with coffee. Fitz turned his head to the noise of someone walking in and couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was without a doubt the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Good morning," Olivia said as she saw Fitz staring at her. She internally chastised herself for not believing Abby when she said he was hot because hot was an understatement for this man. She was speechless and didn't know how she was going to be able to work with him when he had already distracted her and he hadn't even spoke one word.

"I'm Captain Fitzgerald Grant, but you can call me Fitz. And you are?" The smirk that was on his lips as he spoke to her grew bigger and bigger as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Olivia, Olivia Pope. Nice to meet you Captain Grant."

She stared into his blue eyes that looked more beautiful than any ocean she had ever visited and got lost in them. She forgets how to breathe or how to talk. She's so infatuated with him that it renders her motionless. It was as if time stopped and even though it was only a few seconds it felt like she had known him for years. Olivia quickly regained control of herself and turned her attention to Harrison and Stephen.

"They put you two on the same flight? What were they thinking?" Olivia teased because she knew they were trouble together.

"You thought us two were trouble, oh you just wait. Us with Fitz added is going to be even more exhilarating," Stephen grinned. "But enough about us, is that Olivia Pope's famous latte you are giving us this morning?"

"I thought I'd be nice this morning and grace you all with it because it's our first flight and we're making history today." Olivia quickly handed them each one and her hand grazed against Fitz's as she gave him his cup. The electricity that sparked among them didn't go unnoticed by the two of them.

"Clipper 22, Idlewild tower. Cleared for takeoff, runway 3-1 left," the radio of the tower interrupted them and Olivia took that as her cue to leave the cockpit and get the cabin ready for take off.

Fitz didn't take his eyes off of her until she left the cockpit and then quickly picked up the radio informing the guys at the tower that they plane would be on the roll and making their way to the runway.

* * *

Olivia made her way to the isle of the plane to give the safety demonstration as the plane departed from the gate and made its way to the runway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to direct your attention to the television monitors. We will be showing our safety demonstration and would like the next few minutes of your complete attention."

As the video began Olivia, Abby, Quinn, and Lauren all stood in the isle showing the guest how to properly use the seatbelt, oxygen mask, and life vest.

When the video was over Fitz spoke through the speaker informing the crew for take off. Olivia and Abby quickly sat in the first two seats at the front and buckled up while Quinn and Lauren where at the back of the plane.

Once the aircraft was aligned with the runway Fitz grabbed the control stick placing it in the neutral position. The sudden increase of engine power allowed the plane to take off and once the plane reached the airspeed needed Fitz gently pressed back on the control stick raising the elevator causing the airplane's nose to pitch upward slightly and ascend into the air. With his foot on the right rudder to counteract the left-turning, the airplane lifted clear of the runway and the airspeed increased as it climbed its way to the desired altitude. When the aircraft finally made it safely into the air Fitz picked up the intercom.

"Go ahead say it." Stephen said.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. Today you get to share a bit of history and a start of a new adventure with us here at Pan American…"

… and the adventure with Pan Am wasn't the only thing that was starting on this flight to London.


End file.
